


Para Ti, Mi Amor (Mexican Dream x Mamacita)

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Cartel, Cocaine, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drug Use, Drugs, El Rapids, Español | Spanish, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mexican Character, Mexico, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: "Para ti, mi Amor I'll gift you the stars."~~~When Mexican Dream and Girl Dream are suddenly transported from their home universes to that of the DreamSMP, the two have no other choice but to stick together as Dream's plans for their arrival become more and more sinister. With an alternate version of his adopted brother exiled, a nation to help command and rising feelings for the very girl he sought to save, will Mexican Dream ever make it home or will he crumble under the stresses that seek to take the fallen Cartel leader down?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Shitass (Video Blogging RPF), Mexican Dream/Girl Dream, Mexican Dream/Mamacita, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Mexican Dream
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119
Collections: Mexican Dream Fics





	1. We're Not In the Barrio Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Mexican Dream, Mamacita, Dream, Tubbo, Quackity, Sapnap
> 
> Location: DreamSMP, Mentions of Cartel!SMP AU
> 
> Possible Triggers: Cartel mentions, romantic shipping between Mexican Dream and Mamacita as well as Sapnap, Karl and Quackity (the latter not that prominent and not something I really ship) and drug use (mostly coke) There will be a Spanish guide at the end clarifying what certain words mean!

~~~

Sueño Guzman once was one of the most powerful people in the world. At the head of Mexico's largest cartel, Dream Cartel, he had taken on the name of 'Dream y Mexicano'. El'Manberg was no match for his impressive money laundering schemes, a natural affinity for terrorism, and the sheer amount of cocaine he was able to transport and sell. Guillermo Soot Escobar had more drugs sure but he had a monopoly on coke in Mexico and many other countries in South America. Sueño had everything he could ever want; money, influence, and a family he loved.

So when he woke up alone in some field he was confused, to say the least. 

He should always have guards protecting him in his sleep. He shouldn't be somewhere he didn't recognize. Sitting up, the godfather attempted to take in his surroundings. A spruce forest seemed to stretch for miles. Sueño quickly concluded he wasn't in his part of the barrio anymore. He probably wasn't even in Mexico for that matter. 

"Lukás! Where are you?" He called, voice ringing through the trees. He'd never been a big fan of trees anyway, it's leaves covering his clear view of the heavens he'd one day return to. Begining a jog through the landscape, Sueño kept an eye out for anyone and anything. Coming across a bridge, he realized people should be nearby. Securing brass knuckles over his fingers, his confidence returned. Finally, in what he could barely call a town, Sueño's movement was glazed with caution. Castles and towers reached the clouds and ruins scattered the floor. The farther he went down a wooden path, the smell of gunpowder grew stronger. "Man... what happened here?" His travels led him to an area with what appeared to be lots of lanterns. In the distance, he saw a boy with brown-ish blond hair and a navy suit. Against his better judgment, he tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He'd need all the information he could acquire on his new location. 

"Can I help you- ...Wait who are you?" The boy's voice sounded a tad more British than he remembered but looks don't lie. It was Túbbo, that kid from the opposite cartel group Thómas insisted on being friends with. Their friendship was something he scorned, it makes it more difficult to keep his reign over El'Manberg.

"¿Qué haces aquí Túbbo? Sabes que no me gustas por ahí, una influencia de mierda en Thómas..."

"...Me no Espanol." 

"Túbbo I know you do."

"I really don't! How do you know my name?"

"Ey man is Guillermo here? I swear to god if he is I'm probably gonna be assassinated..."

"Sir I don't know who Guillermo is. Do you know where you are? How you got here?"

"Guillermo? Your boss?"

"I don't have a boss... I'm the president of L'Manberg."

"El'Manberg has no president it's a cartel group! Guillermo is the Godfather, since when did you become delusional enough to think you have power?"

"HEY, I DON'T KNOW WHO GUILLERMO IS! YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY!"

"GUILLERMO SOOT ESCOBAR? RINGING ANY BELLS?"

"Soot? Do you mean Wilbur? Wilbur is sadly long dead. I can take you to Ghostbur if that's what you mean."

"Man I don't have time for your games who the fuck is Ghostbur? Just tell me how I get back to my part of the barrio. And if you tell any of your friends I was here I'll see to it you're killed. Even though your Thómas's friend you're gonna be held accountable." His throat tightened at the threat, images of Thómas leaving him flashing his mind.

"Thómas? Do you mean Tommy? I can take you to Tommy."

"What's your deal Túbbo you've gotten all European and posh on me. I don't like it."

"I've always been European? I'm British!"

"No, you're Colombian!"

"I think I need to take you to Dr. Ponk. You might've fallen! Whatever memories you have are all jumbled up." Túbbo had taken his hand and was suddenly pulling him behind.

"Eyy man lay off!"

"...Why do you look like a... Mexican version of Dream?"

"I'm literally Dream y Mexicano, you know who I am."

"I really don't- Oh Dream's here! Maybe he can help." Looking up to where Túbbo was pointing, he saw a smiling man in a green hoodie and rather close in his arms, a stunning lady who seemed rather uncomfortable. The other man was quite happy when he noticed him.

"Oh my god, it actually worked for both of you. Hey! Welcome to the server, Mexican Dream."

"He seems to know you, maybe he'll be able to help," Túbbo replied calmly. 

"Wait I-"

"Come on, I'll give you all the answers you need." 'Dream' had roughly reached out for him to which his protective instincts kicked in.

"Who's with you?"

"That's Girl Dream, she's under the same circumstances as you."

"..." Staring from Dream to Girl Dream, the former speaks up once more. Pulling out an apple, he makes Sueño take it. "Why...?"

"You looked hungry!" Sueño couldn't help but physically recoil. Despite the mask, he could tell Dream hid a condescending look in his eyes. Dream was the reason they were there as far as he could conclude.

_Dream will hurt you-_

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Taking Girl Dream's hand, the two gave chase.

"Why must you make things more difficult for yourself?" He asked, a cold tang on his words.

"Ey man I don't trust you!" Abandoning Túbbo, he began weaving through trees, keeping Girl Dream close to his side. Her grip got tighter as Dream's footsteps trailed closer. However, his skilled parkour managed to get them to outrun their pursuer. When they were certain he was gone, Sueño let himself breathe.

"You're my hero Mexican Dream! Thank you for saving me."

"No problem la chica. Do you happen to live anywhere in this barrio?"

"Nuh-uh, according to Dream we were transported from our realities to this one in order to complete a goal for Dream. But I don't wanna be his puppet!"

"So... there are like other universes?"

"I suppose so. Mine is a genderbent one while yours is a Mexican Cartel one. His is the 'core' one."

"How do we get home? I've got a family ya know man..."

"I'm not quite sure... but we can figure it out together! I mean you won't leave right?"

"No of course not- ...is it just me or is someone nearby?"

"Shh... I think it's coming from down here." Moving quietly towards a ladder, the words became clearer.

"...-BERG WILL BE BETTER THIS WAY! WE DON'T NEED NO TÚBBO!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit Quackity! You know you're so cute when you go all political on me."

"Aw not right now Señor Sapnap... IS SOMEONE GOING DOWN THE LADDER? SHOW YOURSELF!" Sueño immediately went tense. He recognizes the voices below. Why would Sapnap be associating with...

"Alejandro... Pensé que te había dicho que no volvieras a mostrar tu cara en este barrio..."

~~~


	2. The Heart of the Rápidos

~~~

"Alejandro... Pensé que te había dicho que no volvieras a mostrar tu cara en este barrio..."

"Um, mi nombre es Quackity, ¿Nunca te había conocido antes?"

"Mexican Dream, remember? You're in an alternate universe, these people aren't the same as the ones you know."

"Right... sorry... you look a lot like one of my enemies. And if your anything like him beyond appearances me and you might have a problem."

"Ok...? Who are you exactly?" Quackity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dream y Mexicano! ...Or Mexican Dream if you're American scum."

"Dude that's hella racist."

"The fuck you mean I'm straight from the barrio man!" Jorge- or... George... seemed to be getting a kick out of Mexican Dream's and Quackity's antics. 

"Honestly Quackity I don't care if it's Dream or this 'Mexican Dream' he claims to be, who's with him?" Sapnap added.

"I'm Girl Dream..."

"Ya know... she's kinda... she's kinda-"

"WHAT! YOU'RE OBJECTFYING ME. I'M GONNA SAY WHAT YOU SAID!"

"Woah I was just gonna say you're cute."

"Oh no... man what'd he say Girl Dream?" Motioning her to come to a corner, she spoke up once more.

"He almost said something really bad!" Feeling a bit defensive, Sueño approached the Americanized version of his old friend.

"Eyy man... you disrespecting women man?"

"N-no man, I was gonna say she's pretty what's wrong with that?"

"HE HIT ME!" Whatever this bit was continued as Mexican Dream burst out into laughter as he glared at Sapnap.

"WHY DID YOU HIT GIRL DREAM!" 

"Are we going to have to kick Sapnap out of Mexican L'Manberg?" 

"GET OVER HERE YOU SEXIST PIG I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" The two began to fight and Girl Dream chased Sapnap down the hall of the spawner. "YA GIRL POWER!" As their weird battle devolved into laughter and fake insults, the pair returned to the spawner. Quackity, now looking at his phone sighed loudly.

"Ugh I'm getting a text from Tommy, gotta go do the A-plot."

"Aw, I thought we were gonna make Mexican L'Manberg!" George complained.

"Ya George didn't sleep through it for once!" Sapnap added, getting a glare from the sleep loving man in question.

"I dunno uh... Mexican Dream! You're in charge of Mexican L'Manberg for now!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT MEXICAN L'MANBERG IS???" But Quackity was already gone. Confused, Sapnap hopped onto his feet. 

"Well, we can work with this. Come on will take you to our plot of land!" Up the bubble elevator, the countries citizens gave chase through the rolling hills of the DreamSMP. Suddenly Girl Dream had grabbed his hand, his face heating up in response for some reason he couldn't explain.

"We gotta keep up!"

"R-right!" The night dragged on. With Sueño now at the helm of Mexican L'Manberg, they initiated Girl Dream into their ranks. She now was Mamacita, a name Mexican Dream's heart swelled at. But as the moon settled at its peak in the sky, the Mexican L'Manbergian's made their way home, one of which the pair didn't have.

"Cita... where should we go? We have no casa." She moved closer to his side, looking up to the night welkin.

"I don't know, anywhere far from the coming rain. I smell dew in the air."

"You're right, come on, let's go find shelter." The two made their way down the hill on which Mexican L'Manberg lied. Through the concrete thicket, they found a small abandoned shack carved into the side of a mountain. The fainter text read "L'Manberg Embassy" but darker paint showed it was called "Tommy's House." Heading inside, they found a small cot that he let Mamacita sleep on. The cold stone ground wasn't something foreign to Sueño after all...

***

The next morning, Sueño managed to steal some pumpkin pie for the two to share. They met up with Mexican L'Manberg's Sapnap and George again atop the hill. "Where's Quackity?" he asked as they finished up breakfast.

"Probably L'Manberg. Things have been awfully busy since Tommy was exiled. He's got so much work on his shoulders." Sapnap replied sadly.

"Tommy? Do you think he's like my worlds Thómas?"

"Maybe, what does he look like?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, the brightest passion a brother could ever see..." He trailed off, memories of the young boy making him feel happy. Despite the wonders this strange new world brought, he still missed the cartel and his family.

"That sounds like Tommy."

"Well, then why was he exiled?" Mamacita added curiously.

"He burned down George's house." Sueño scowled a bit. 

"Do you think I could visit Tommy? If he's anything like my little brother maybe I'll understand what really is happening in his mind."

"Sure, we can show you the way through the Nether if you'd like."

"That'd be lovely." Getting up on his feet, the quad made their journey across the hellish landscape. He remembered having to exile a member of the cartel. When he finally came to visit them well... the room he was in certainly smelled of rodents by then. But it was for the best, he was a no-good snitch.

"Welp here's the portal. Good luck! You remember the way back right?"

"I think so."

"Well if you don't, let either of us know on your communicators!" Waving them goodbye, he stepped aside.

"After you, my lady." She smiled and stepped through the portal. Following behind, his stomach turned.

"Dream..."

"Mexican Dream, Girl Dream, nice to see you two! How's your stay on the DreamSMP been so far."

"We still have no clue why we're even here! You've been nothing but bad news!" Mamacita yelled. Dream chuckled lightly.

"Oh don't worry it'll all make sense soon. I have business to take care of. You don't mind staying with Tommy for the afternoon do you?"

"Um, I guess not?" Sueño began, trailing off a tad.

"Thank you!" But the rest of his words got lost in the purple portal behind them. Sueño sighed. Where the hell was the kid anyway? They found him rather quickly, reflection looking rather somber in the crystal ocean before him.

"Tommy?"

"AHHHH!" In his fright, he stumbled back into the water but he managed to catch him before he submerged himself. And oh god was the kid beat up. His clothes were worn and torn, his hair was messy and knotted, and his eyes looked just so, so dull... "WHO ARE YOU!"

"Eyy man, I'm Mexican Dream man!"

"Mexican... I'm hallucinating ain't I? Been seein' big man shit lately." Despite the British accent, Sueño still saw too much of his little brother whenever he looked at the poor boy. Whispering an idea to Mamacita, he took a seat next to him, staring out into the endless ocean.

"...Who did this to you Thómas?"

"Who did what?" He asked way too innocently.

"This! You look like you got beat up in a fuckin' drive-by man..."

"Dream doesn't like it when I try to sew up my clothes. He says he's the only one responsible enough to decide when I get new clothes."

"That's not his decision man, Dream sounds like a prick."

"Don't say that about him!"

"Oh and why not?!?!"

"Because! ...Because..."

"Because why?"

"I- ..." Tommy sighed and looked back to the ground. He didn't have an answer. Standing up, Sueño offered his hand out to Tommy. His face was one of broken confusion.

"Say why don't you come with us? I've been put in charge of the nation of Mexican L'Manberg while Quackity does the A-Plot. We can offer you protection from whoever is hurting you."

"But I'm exiled... I'm not allowed in L'Manberg..."

"Well if L'Manberg is the issue... I'LL CHANGE THE NAME! YO MAMACITA GIVE ME NAME IDEAS!"

"Uh... waterfall, river, rapids-"

"EL RÁPIDS! THANK YOU!"

"Sir I don't think that fixes anything-" Sueño tensed.

"Sir? Kid, please don't call me sir. Only my soldiers call me sir and your certainly not one of them."

"Woah are you part of the military?"

"...Um I suppose you could say so. I'm in the command of a battalion fighting battles for those who can't!" He proudly exclaimed"

"Well, Dream still wouldn't want me gone from here. I'm here so he can watch me..."

"Thómas do you realize how you sound? He's just here to _watch_ you man... kinda sus. Please, I'll protect you. Nothing get's through Mexican Dream without a tough fight!"

"...Fine."

"Ya that's the spirit Thómas! Better get a move on, I wanna see some tacos on those bones!"

***

To say Dream was pissed would be a massive understatement. Who could've done this... he should be here. Tommy was his prize and NO ONE was to take it from him...

Him...

He was last here with that gender-bent version of himself. Rebellious pair ain't em? But Dream wouldn't let them get away with this. He was supposed to win. Dream didn't lose.

**And he wouldn't lose again, whether if it was considered an ethnic hate crime or not.**

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish sentences/word translations! (Also includes characters)
> 
> Sueño: Meaning 'Dream'
> 
> Barrio: Meaning 'Neighborhood'
> 
> Chica: Meaning 'Girl' or in our context 'Cutie'
> 
> Para Ti, Mi Armor: Meaning For you, my Love
> 
> Guillermo: SMP!Cartel's Wilbur Soot
> 
> Lúkas: SMP!Cartel's Punz
> 
> Alejandro: SMP!Cartel's Quackity
> 
> "Alejandro... Pensé que te había dicho que no volvieras a mostrar tu cara en este barrio..." translates to... "Quackity, I thought I told you to never show your face in this neighborhood again..."
> 
> "¿Qué haces aquí Túbbo? Sabes que no me gustas por ahí, una influencia de mierda en Thómas..." translates to... "What are you doing here Tubbo? You know I don't like you around here... such a shit influence on Tommy..."
> 
> This is all done through Google Translate and may not be 100% accurate!


End file.
